combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:B1llyj1m3/If I owned Combat Arms...
My ideas for if I owned Combat Arms: *Any gun without a real life variant will be GP. (Rec7, MG36, etc...) Meaning, if a gun doesn't have a varaint in game. The Ultimax 100, for instance. It will be made GP standard. *The Gun Emporium will be a place where you can combine your guns and make a name for it, and trade and sell guns to other players. *The default gun will be slightly less underpowered. With average spread, recoil, and a 4 shot kill capability. *The M16 will be removed from the game. The default gun will now be the M4A1. *Reload sounds for guns will be changed. Such as that "chinking" sound for most ARs will be changed to sound slightly less weak, or at least annoying. (Maybe a comination of the F2000 and Call of Duty reload sounds?) *Any shotgun that is not pump action will appear to be firing slugs. *Every six months, an event similar to Ghosts of Guns pasts will happen. Like Civil War or WWIII era guns. You can purchase them for GP and NX. (There will also be limited time maps for PvP or Fireteam that will fit that event.) *All gear will have statistical benefits. Like the Red Beret, could have +5 sprint. *There will be special kinds of suits like the Ghillie suit, or a suit for night operations. *You can use iron sights. *ACOG sights will be replaced with just simple sights, that offer better magnification where you can choose the color of the dot. The iTech and the HDS-4 will remain though. *No item at the modifcation shop will be NX. But will simply have rank requirements. *All supply cases will be removed, except for the weapon renewal kit, and the Supply Case GP. *There will no longer be HiSec cases. *Any sniper rifle that is 1 shot kill will not have perfect accuracy. But, it will still be accurate, just not "M24 accurate" for balance. *Specialists will no longer be bought, but will replace the Mercenaries in Hired Guns. *The Auto Turret, Airstrike Designator Napalm, Sattelite Scanner, M134 Minigun, Flamethrower ("lagthrower") and all other variants of the M32 except the original M32 will be removed. *All remaining Specialist weapons will be able to be purchased normally as GP or NX standard. But will be rebalanced before being available. *The old UI and HUD will be brought back. *The M14 will no longer have 2 firing modes. It's fire rate will be adjusted so you can fire semi-automatically better. *GP and EXP rates will be boosted to its original amount. *NX items will be variants unique to Combat Arms with reskins and different stats of their GP variants. They will also not have forced attachments. (Except for if it is fitting for the weapon to have one. Like the L85A1 MOD.) *If in real life, a weapon has more than one firing mode, all of those firing mode will be included with said gun in game. (If a gun also has full auto, then it will be the "default" mode setting.) *The Modification tab will be expanded so that you can actually customize your weapon of choice in your own image with more attachable items instead of simply magazines, silencers and scopes. *All GP weapons will be real weapons that exist in real life. (Any variant that is nonexistant will be made NX, such as the MP7 Steel.) *Even MORE GP weapons will be added since 2/3 of the weapons on Combat Arms are inaccessible due to rank, or it being NX standard. *Heartbeat Sensor and Sattelite Scanner will be removed. The Heartbeat Detector will remain. *The M32 (M32 will be NX standard, and will have ammo of 6/0) *Since the LAW is not reloadable irl, the LAW will not reload in game. Instead, after firing the LAW, the player will drop the used LAW and he will take out a new one. Same with other single shot launchers. But the replacement animation will be the same speed as the old reload animation. *The ETC in the primary section will be renamed to Launchers. *All reload animations guns will show the player pulling the charging handle. (Also, to be a tad realistic, you won't pull the charging handle if your magazine isn't completely empty. Like if your ammo is 9/30 you can reload, but you won't chamber another round since there's still one in the chamber.) *The Nutshot will be removed. *You can go prone by pressing the crouch and walk button at the same time. *There will be new phrases in the "Radio Chat". Such as "REQUESTING BACKUP!" Or "CHAAARGE!" In the Social and Tactical chats. *You can refund GP weapons also. But you won't get the full amount of GP spent back if you have used the weapon for an amount of time. *Expiration time for any of your weapons or gear will pause when you are not online. *You can buy C4 bombs, but they will be time bombs. You can plant them but they will detonate in 5 seconds. You will also have 3. And you can only plant one at a time. (One has to detonate before you can plant another.) *You can attach grenade launchers to guns. The ammo will be 2/0 and to use them, they will take up your "Support Weapons" slot. Which means you have to press your Support Weapons button to use it. (The first attachable grenade launcher in game with be the AG36) Category:Blog posts